1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for recovering physical objects.
2) Description of Prior Art
Object retrieval presents two significant obstacles; the location of the object and physical access to the object. In order to gain physical access to objects in areas that are not easily accessible (for example, in the deep sea); mechanical and remotely-operated recovery devices are used. These mechanical recovery devices typically utilize a mechanically-operated gripping mechanism mounted on an arm or a boom so that the mechanism can be maneuvered into a position for grasping the object to be retrieved. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,873 is directed to a U-shaped retrieving device having spring-based fingers attached to a retrieval line.
Regarding the act of locating the object, certain objects (e.g., aircraft black boxes) emit signals that are used locate those objects. Other devices do not emit signals or their signals may not be functioning properly.
In either case, the actual location of an object is accomplished using a process of triangulation. For example, devices such as acoustic beacons have been used to triangulate the location of an object to be retrieved. Transponders are released in known locations and the location of the object is determined using acoustic signals received from the object by each of the transponders.
Mechanisms for locating an object are often separate from and independent of the mechanisms for retrieving those objects; thereby, requiring separate deployment and operation of each mechanism. These actions require coordination that complicates retrieval efforts. In addition, the environments in which the objects to be retrieved are located, present challenges to the operation of the retrieval device. For example, strong ocean currents inhibit accurate maneuvering of retrieval mechanisms by causing these devices to drift or twist. Therefore, recovery devices are desired that can both effectively locate and retrieve objects.